Drama Vocaloid
by AlstroemeriaSBT8
Summary: (bingung) Pada suatu hari yang cerah, di Studio 76545678 Vocaloid mengadakan drama yang skripsi nya dibuat langsung sama Author AlstroemeriaSBT8! bagaimanakah jadinya? Anehkah? Baca aja deh. (Gak bisa bikin summary) Maaf jika di sini ada kata - kata yang kurang berkenan ( )


**Vocaloid Drama**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rating : K+**

**Vocaloid (c) Cyptorn Future Media**

**Vocaloid Drama (c) AlstroemeriaSBT8**

**.**

**.**

"_Tadaima_, minna!" seru Author.

"Author? Sama siapa itu?" tanya Miku menengok ke arah seorang gadis berambut coklat di belakang Ri – Chan.

"Ini Inu Zita, OC ku" kata Author.

"Hey, apa hanya kau saja yang merasakan merinding luar biasa?" tanya Len dengan wajah pucet.

"Memangnya ada apa?" kata Kaito asik makan es krim.

"Ehm.. Zita" kata Author.

OC yang dinamakan Zita itu mengganguk. Kemudian menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas ke arah author.

"TADAA!" teriak author, "Author telah berhasil membuat skripsi drama!"

*krik – krik*

Hening lama sekali. Ah, mungkin 5 abad juga kehitung.

"UAPPAA?!" teriak Rin, "TIDAAAK!~"

"Tunggu" kata Mikuo yang terlihat tertarik, "Judulnya apa thor?"

"Malin kundang" kata Author.

*krik – krik*

"TIDDDAAKKK!" teriak lebay semua chara.

"Ayolah, kalian pasti sudah tahu Haru dan Rey, kan?" Author memaksa.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Gakupo.

"Ehm, praktek aja langsung ya. HARU! REY!"

Dua OC author dengan aura super itu langsung dateng. Sementara Gakupo jadi nyesel udah nanya – nanya.

"Gakupo bertanya, siapa itu 'Haru dan Rey'"

"Perkenalan, Kamui – kun~" kata Rey mendekat ke arah Gakupo.

"Ti—TIDAKK!"

*Terjadi kesalahan*

R.I.P GAKUPO KAMUI

*sing*

"BAIKLAH, KAMI MAU DRAMA ITU!" seru semua chara takut.

"Oke, sekarang, tarik lotere nya!" kata Author menunjuk sebuah kardus yang di pegang Haru.

Semua chara bergegas mengambil kertas lotere. Dengan kemampuan 7 bola dragon ball dan edotensei, Gakupo berhasil hidup kembali dan mengambil kertas lotere.

"Sing... kenapa aku" kata Miku terlihat syok.

"Hem,, siapa ya, si malin kundang" kata Luka sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"AKU JADI CINDERELLA!" teriak Meiko mabuk.

"Hik, aku tidak mau jadi ini" kata Gakupo frustasi meng-gigiti katana nya.

"Hem, lumayan" kata Gumi asik makan wortel.

"No Comment" kata Luki.

"Huh, aneh" gerutu Rin.

"HIKS!" seru Len.

"Aku sial" kata Kaito pundung.

"...mau ngomong apa ya" Mikuo bingung.

"Kasih kertas kalian, Minna!" suruh Author.

Mereka memberi author kertas dengan tatapan lesu. Kemudian author segera mengumumkan!

"YA! INILAH!" seru Author "MALIN KAITO!"

Semua syok. Jadi,, yang jadi malin kundang itu Kaito?!

"Selanjutnya, sudah Rey tulis di papan" kata Rey datar.

Malin Kundang

Malin Kundang : Kaito

Narator : Gumi

Ibu Malin Kundang : Luka

Istri Malin Kundang : Miku

Bapa Istri Malin Kundang : Luki

Musuh Kaito : Len, Aoshi Kaeru (OC), Fensu Tenma (OC)

Bapa Haji RW(?) : Mikuo

Awan Sakti : Rin

Dua Pengawal Malin Kundang : Meiko dan Gakupo.

*Drama, Start*

...

...

..

.

***Scene : 1***

"Alkisah di sebuah desa, terdapat emak-anak yang sangatzzz miskin" narator Gumi, "Nama anaknya adalah Megurine Kaito, Sang ibu bernama Megurine Luka"

Gorden(?) terbuka. Disitu terdapat Kaito lagi nongkrong sendiri sambil makan es krim p*ddle p*p.

"Nak, kamu tuh gimana sih idupnya?" Luka tiba – tiba masuk, "Kerjanya makan – tidur – main – makan – tidur – main. Jadi kayak metamorfosis kamu"

"Lah, metamorfosis mak?" Kaito jadi bingung, "Bukannya kayak gitu mah, rantai makanan ya?"

"Iya sih, ada kata – kata 'makanan' nya" Luka manggut – maggut, "Tapi bukan rantai makanan! Kalau kayak gitu kan namanya Regenerasi!"

"Regenerasi itu buat tempat buat mobil mak" kata Kaito.

"ITU GARASI! GARASI!" Luka esmosi.

"Atuh, emak ngomongnya belok ke sana kemari" Kaito membela diri.

"Daripada orangnya yang belok!" Luka ikut bela diri.

"Oke, gini deh, nak" kata Luka menghampiri Kaito, "Dari pada idup kamu kayak Autotomi gini, mending kamu kerja deh"

"Ye.. si emak" Kaito ngebuang stik es krim nya, "Enak aja autotomi. Autotomi itu kan untuk kadal yang berubah warna"

"Itu mah Metagenesis, Nak!" Luka membetul(membuat lebih salah) pernyataan anaknya.

"emak,, itu kan adaptasi" kata Kaito.

"Bukan! Itu Penetrasi!" seru Luka bediri, "Udah ah! Pokoknya kamu kerja ya, nak! Biar kamu sekolah terus kasih tahu emak apa itu yang makan – tidur – main – makan – tidur itu!"

"NOO!" teriak Kaito lebay, "Itu namanya Aljabar mak! Aku udah pinter kan?"

"ALJABAR OTAK LU!" Luka makin esmosi, "ALJABAR ITU KAN PELAJARAN IPS! KITA DARI TADI NGOMONGIN PELAJARAN BAHASA INGGRIS!"

Loh? Ini siapa yang otaknya somplak? (Kaito dan Luka : *nunjuk Author*)

"Ya lah,, aku kerja" Kaito cemberut.

"Tunggu! Bukannya si Kaito yang maksa biar kerja?" bingung Miku di bangku penonton sambil liat skripsi.

"Iya, di skripsi Luka ngelarang Kaito kerja" komentar Luki juga.

"Terima apa adanya aja lah" kata Len pasrah.

***Scene : 2***

Kaito bengong sendiri di dermaga. Disini dia harus nyari kerja.

"WOY, JANGAN DORONG – DORONG DONG!"

"AWAS. AWASS!"

"WASPADALAH! WASPADALAH!"

"SARI ROTI, ROTI SARI ROTI~"

"SUSU MURNI, NASIONAL!"

"CINTAI USUSMU, MINUM BAYGON TIAP HARI~"

Kaito tambah bengong lagi. Kayaknya wardobe Author emang lagi rusak.

Author tahu,, sebagian dari kalian ada yang bacanya sambil nyanyi kan? *Troll Face* *Ditendang Readers*

"Ada apa sih, bang?" tanya Kaito pada Gakupo selaku pengawal.

"Pak Hatsune Luki(?) orang terkaya di kota ini, mengadakan sayembara untuk mencari jodoh anaknya" kata Gakupo yang lagi kesel sama Luki.

"Ooh, ajang cari jodoh ya, pak?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Iya, nanti yang milih anaknya sendiri, lalu dinikahin sama pak Haji RW" kata Meiko yang rupanya udah sembuh.

"Kaito yang tertarik pun memutuskan untuk melihat bagaimana sayembara itu berjalan" kata Gumi sambil gerogotin wortel.

"Nama?" tanya Luki sambil makan tuna fresh.

"Magurine Kaito" jawab Kaito.

"Hah? Sejak kapan Kaito sedarah sama gua?" Luki jadi bingung.

"DRAMA WOY! DRAMA LUKI YANG TERHORMATT!" seru Kaito yang nampaknya udah kesel.

"Ohhh,, iya ya" kata Luki sambil ngelap mulutnya, "Gabung sana, ke tempat anak saya"

"Wah,, siapa namamu?" tanya Miku begitu ngeliat Kaito.

"Megurine Kaito" kata Kaito.

"Kamu saya pilih" kata Miku, "Gabung ke tempat Len, Kaeru sama Tenma" kata Miku lagi. Sambil gerogotin negi pastinya.

"EEH?! SAYA JADI SUAMI KE-4?!" Kaito syok.

"Bukan, saya bakal kasih syarat" kata Miku, "Pergi. Hush!"

Kaito diusir layaknya kucing garong yang abis maling sendal(?). kaito dengan lesunya berjalan ke tempat Len, Kaeru dan Tenma.

"BAIKLAH!" Miku tiba – tiba udah dateng lagi, "KALIAN YANG SAYA PILIH! SAYA KASIH SYARAAT!"

"Apa?" tanya Len yang kakinya udah pegel.

"Untuk Len, kau buat gigi harimau jadi tumpul!" kata Miku.

"Ebuset.." Len langsung sweatdrop.

"Untuk Kaeru!" Miku beralih ke cowo dengan rambut hitam lurus ini.

"Apa?" tanya Kaeru.

"Kamu! Buat petasan meledak tanpa api!" kata Miku.

Kaeru langsung pasang muka 'IMPOSIBRUU!'

"Untuk Tenma.." Miku bingung mau milih syarat apa untuk si cowo setengah vampire tersebut.

(FYI : Tenma = Vampire)

"Oh, ya! Ambil 7 bola dari dragonball! Saya mau idupin lagi diri saya sendiri di video servant of evil!" putus Miku akhirnya.

"Siap aja biar lo seneng" kata Tenma masih dengan wajah datar.

"Tenma jahat" Miku pundung.

"Ano.. saya syaratnya apa ya?" Kaito diem nge-matung sendiri sementara temen – temennya udh nangis kejer.

"Oh, iya, kamu, Kaito!" Miku beralih nunjuk Kaito, "Em,, Saya pengen liat kamu masuk anime 'Shingeki No Kyojin' deh"

"HAH!?" Kini gantian Kaito yang masang muka 'IMPOSIBRUU!', "ITU kan ANIMEE!"

"Pokoknya saya gak mau tahu" kata Miku, "Laporan harus saya terima besok!"

Baiklah, biarkanlah dua makhluk itu menagisi takdirnya.

Tunggu, Dua? Bukankah calonnya ada empat?

Yah,, yang bermuka menangisi takdir itu cuman Len sama Kaeru. Tenma udah pasrah dan mengundurkan diri.

'Mending nyari komik bertema vampire' katanya di kertas laporan yang kemudian di serahkan ke Miku.

Sementara Kaito?

Ah, ia merencanakan sesuatu yang ajaib..

...

...

..

.

***Scene : 3***

-Len Place-

"HYAAA! AMPUN OOOOMMM!" seru Len yang di kejr – kejar harimau sumatra.

"AMPUNN! SAYA GAK BAKAL LAGI NYERUT GIGI OM~~"

-Kaeru Place-

"NYALA GAK LU!" Teriak Kaeru sambil gesek – gesekin kembang api itu ke air.

"Gak bisa, coba ke tanah lah" kata Kaeru yang udah putus asa.

-Tenma Place-

"Wah, Vampire No Oujo Sama (Ini karangan author! Jangan dipercaya! *dihajar*) udah terbit~" kata Tenma mengincar komik – komik berbau Vampire.

-Kaito Place-

"TOLONG, DORAEMON!"

Wat?

"Apa?" kata seonggok sosok biru yang pendek dan bulat.

"Pinjamkan aku lem yang bisa memasukkan ku ke TV!" kata Kaito.

"Nih" kata doraemon ngasih lem itu, "Titi DJ ya"

"Apaan tuh?" Kaito cengo seketika.

"haTI – haTI Di Jalan" kata Doraemon lalu masuk lagi ke pintu kemana saja.

"Dih, Maksa" Kaito sweatdrop, "Pokoknya, gua nyalain dulu lah, Shingeki No Kyojin nya. Episode berapa ya,, yang gak ada titan,, episode 14!"

Dan Kaito benar – benar masuk ke dalam TV.

***Scene : 4***

Di kerajaan..

"APAA?!" Miku syok, "KAITO.. BERHASIL MASUK KE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN!?"

"Ini buktinya, non" kata Kaito memperlihatkan rekamannya saat masuk ke dunia anime itu.

"Berarti Kaito lah, yang menjadi suami mu, Miku" kata Luki.

"Baiklah" kata Miku yang terlihat lesu, "Papa adakan pesta yang meriah ya!"

"Iya" angguk Luki.

"Makanan nya banyak ya" Miku mendekat ke arah Luki.

"Iya" Luki mengganguk lagi.

"Negi semua ya"

"...Tidak Janji" kata Luki akhirnya.

Dan akhirnya pesta pernikahan Kaito dan Miku di selenggarakan dengan mewah. Makananya banyak dan pesta nya sangat meriah dengan kehadiran Dora The Expoler (?) yang bertualang di dalam pesta, spongebob yang menunjukan ke ahliannya mebuat krabby patty, Minion – minion yang sibuk makan es krim dan pisang dengan nyanyian 'banana' nya, Doraemon yang menolong Kaito, Naruto yang menunjukan jurus 'Oiroke no Jutsu' nya (bener gak tulisannya?), Alex, Morty, Gloria dan Melman yang ikut dari film 'Madagascar' nya. Belum lagi si tupai pembuat masalah ikut dalam pesta ini (Tupai dari Ice Age).

Kurang tahu semua film? Go Youtube It, Go Google It! *Gaya Luka* *Dibunuh Reader*

"Baiklah, saya selaku haji RW men-sahkan pernikahan Malin Kaito dan Hatsune Miku!" seru Mikuo yang menjadi Haji RW.

"Baiklah, selesai pesta, Miku memutuskan honeymoon ke pulau blablabla(?)" kata Gumi, "Kaito sangat setuju karena itu pulau kelahirannya"

"Wah,, ternyata pulau ini bagus ya.." Miku spechless.

"Iya dong" bangga Kaito.

"KAITOOO!"

Kaito kaget. Kaito inget betul itu suara siapa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si pecinta tuna, Megurine Luka?

"Kaitoo,, anakku,, kau pasti tambah baka! Ayo ngaku!" kata Luka.

"Hah? Ini emakknya Kaito?" Miku bingung.

"Emm.. bukan" seru Kaito cepat, 'kalau mereka tahu, aku pasti langsung di ceraiin!'

"Lalu, bibi ini siapa?" tanya Miku.

"Enak aja manggil aye bibi – bibi! Kakak woy!" kata Luka, "Aye emak nya Kaito"

"Tapi kata Kaito bukan" kata Miku.

"Iya, hush!" kini giliran Kaito yang ngusir Luka layaknya kucing nyolong sendal.

"Lah,, durhaka kamu gak nanggepin emak sendiri" kata Luka, "Kamu masih punya utang loh.. apa itu makan – tidur – main – makan!"

"Itu mah kemerdekaan, kakak" kata Miku.

"ITU KAN PELAJARAN BIOLOGI!" kata Luka, "Bagi saya, itu singkatan dari pelajaran bahasa indonesia!"

"Dulu kata emak pelajaran Fisika!" kata Kaito.

"Kalau kayak gitu bukannya matematika ya?" Miku bingung sendiri.

"Udah lah, karena kamu tidak membayar utangmu, kamu saya kutuk!" kata Luka.

"Jadi apa mak?" tanya Kaito.

"Ehm.. jadi.. jadi apa ya?" Luka bingung sendiri, "Jadi,,, TIKUSS!"

Luka berteriak kaget karena tiba – tiba ada tikus lewat didekat kakinya.

"Lah, gak elit amat nyak, Tikus" Kaito sweatdrop.

Rin muncul dengan latar petir jedar – jedor(?)

"Kamu anak durhaka, Kaito" katanya, "Sesuai keputusan ibumu, kau di kutuk menjadi,, TIKUS!"

Kaito berganti menjadi tikus dengan warna bulu biru.

"KAITO? TIDAKK!" teriak Miku.

"Karena kamu juga ikut membuat Kaito durhaka" kata Luka, "Saya ubah kamu jadi.. jadi... jadi tikus lagi deh"

Sekarang giliran Miku jadi tikus berbulu hijau.

"ciit!" kata Kaito.

"Kaito dan Miku terkutuk selamanya karena durhaka kepada ibu" kata Gumi, "Dan selamanya mereka, HIDUP TIDAK BAHAGIA! YEY!"

Gorden(?) ketutup lagi. Semua penonton sweatdrop.

"Gimana? Drama kalian sukses lo!" muncul Author dari panggung sebelah kiri.

"SUKSES JIDAT LO!" teriak semua Chara.

"Ah,,, Baiklah, Review please ya, Reader?" Author nge-wink ke Reader *Reader : goreng Author*

**OWARI**


End file.
